


Lady of the Vale

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Conquest, Discussion about love for children, F/F, Prophetic Discussion, Rare Pairings, Sparks between queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: "Yet at last, everything I learned mean nothing to you. You descended from the sky on Vhagar, put my son on your knees, and I was left with only two roads: bend the knee, or fire and blood."
Relationships: Sharra Arryn/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)
Kudos: 3





	Lady of the Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [公爵夫人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798954) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328). 



Two years after Rhaenys arranged the marriage between Lord Torrhen Stark's daughter and Lord Ronnel Arryn, Visenya visited the Vale herself, alone. This time she did not land in the court of the Eyrie with Vhagar, but on a small hill near the Bloody Gate, and was welcomed formally into the castle. The guide led her and her mule through a whole night of mountain paths, and she finally came to the gate of Eyrie in the next morning, and saw Queen Sharra... no, Lady Sharra awaiting with little Lord Ronnel and other lords and ladies. The Lady of the Vale was wearing light gauzy dress of azure, with white pearls and Myrish lace decorating her chest; around her shoulder was a golden shawl of satin, her silver earrings were shaped like feathers, and her dark hair streaked with white was pulled into a bun with an emerald pin of crescent moon. At her side, the little lord wore the blue silk of the House of Arryn, with a white sash embroidered with silver falcons around his waist. Upon seeing Visenya, Lady Sharra approached with Ronnel with a smile, and bowed in the perfect manner.

"My Queen," she said, the streaks beside her eyes more vivid because of her smile, "welcome to the Eyrie."

Vhagar's hunting roars came from distant valleys, turning many of the lords and ladies pale. But Sharra remained composed, and Ronnel seemed even happier when he spotted the dragon, probably recalling his memory of the flight. His brother Jonos was expressionless behind me.

"No worries. Vhagar will not attack without my orders," said Visenya. This settled some hearts, but soured some others.

She stayed in the Vale for a month, discussed the matters of taxes with Sharra, mentioned the plan of building a new castle in King's Landing, and inquired about some good sources of stone in the Vale. Sharra mentioned that there was a kind of light red stone in a quarry in the Mountains of the Moon, called "Red Gold" by the locals, and was solid and suitable for King's Landing's weather. Visenya told her that Aegon would soon hold counsel in Gulltown, summoning the nearby lords of the Vale and the North to participate, and promised to arrange a meeting between Ronnel and his future wife.

Though Lady Sharra was a fading flower, she was still beautiful in her forties. The wrinkles were apparent, but her skin was still smooth, her blue eyes were calm and tender, and even the white in his hair added charm of a grown woman to her. In contrast with the gentle Sharra, Visenya seemed to be glowing, her silver-gold hair shone with lustre, her violet eyes sharp. She wore a dark velvet robe with crimson linings of silk, and her red cloack was sown with golden hems, pinned to her shoulder with a silver broach shaped like a dragon's head, glorious and luxurious. Many of Sharra's vassals put on bitter faces whenever they saw her, for they still had grudge in their hearts for the Arryns' lost of kingship. Visenya never feared them, and Sharra would never put the same face as theirs, always polite, always with dignity.

A week before Visenya took her leave, she knocked on the Lady's chamber door after supper. Sharra was preparing for sleep, but she rose to greet her in a hurry. Noticing that Visenya had something to say, she waved away all her handmaids.

"I've come to give you this," Visenya presented something wrapped in brown leather. Sharra received it hesitantly, opened a corner, then hurriedly closed it back.

It was the portrait she sent to Aegon in hope of a marriage.

"I have no intention to humiliate you. Aging is everyone's fate, no matter your birth," said Visenya. "No one needs to know whether or not this portrait ever came to my brother's hands, and no one needs to know that I've returned it to you. You can deal with it however you like."

Sharra silently peeled away the leather wrappings. On the portrait, she was still the maiden less than twenty, with skin like snow and hair like raven's feathers and eyes like a doe.

"I am an Arryn in the first place. My great-grandfather was brother to my husband's," Sharra said slowly, gazing into the portrait. "He was young and rash. Killed during a battle with the Sisters. Jonos was just born back then, and I was so young myself. I didn't know what to do. I learned to use my beauty to protect my sons' rights, and I learned to use my wit when my beauty was gone."

"You did well. I heard that the Arryns have many branches. There must be many that covet Lord Ronnel's right."

"Indeed. And I protect my sons from them all," Sharra combed through her hair with her wooden comb. "Yet at last, everything I learned mean nothing to you. You descended from the sky on Vhagar, put my son on your knees, and I was left with only two roads: bend the knee, or fire and blood."

"You made the wise choice," Visenya took the comb from her hand, combing aways some of her white hair. "Though not so glorious."

Sharra only smiled, "You have no child, don't you, Your Grace?"

Visenya's hand paused. "No."

"Then you don't understand. Many of my lords opposed my decision. They are proud honorable, and have great faith in the advantage of the mountains, wishing to fight to the last man. They say what I did was treason, betrayal to my country, my husband, my vassals and my sons. But I don't care. I will see my son sit on the weirwood throne, no matter as lord or as king. I will have him rule his land at all cost, not throw him into dragonflames, or through the Moon Door when the castle was breached. I have my honor, and I have my pride, but my son is more important than them all. If treason is what needs to be done to put him on that throne, then treason it is."

Visenya remained silent, and Sharra continued. "You will understand, when you have your own child. You can do anything for your own flesh and blood."

"I will not," Visenya touched Sharra's hair. "I will not betray my brother and my sister, or their children."

"Perhaps. But you must wait until you have your own."

When she was finished, Sharra threw the portrait into the fire, and watched as the flames consumed the once fairest maiden in Westeros.


End file.
